Kotto Kanari
Kotto Kanari(かなり コット, Kanari Kotto) is the 2nd cure of Spiritual Precure, She is 14 years old and is Amai's classmate at Dokutoku academy. Her alter ego is Cure Aura, the guardian of 'truth', or Human's aura. "Auras never lies" Apearence Kotto's hair is chesnut colored, tied into twin drills and her eyes are brown. Outside school she usually wears a thin light orange sweater under a sleeveless yellow dress-like shirt, along with some white stockings. On her wrists is her Spiritual PreBrace. Her school uniform consists of a pastel yellow shirt, a light red collar, darker red tie And a orange long skirt, a belt with 2 silver clippings and grey 'doll' shoes. Simmiliar to Amai's school uniform. As Aura her hair turns yellow and orange, grows longer and some pulled into wing-like twin tails at the back, her bangs also grows a little longer and into a side cut. Her outfit is a two piece of pastel yellow and orange. Her upper skirt is lined with star symbols at the edges. She wears white finger-less gloves, short yellow boots and white socks. Personality Kotto is very intelligent, one of the smartest in her class as her dream is to become a Archeoligist. She loves history and espescially ancient objects. She loves adventure and exploring, she is what Amai describes as "A free spirit". '' However, with a bright mind like, it always has a voularble side. Like most people at the acedemy, Kotto was bullied for her dream as a child, mostly due to the fact that it was just unexpecting to hear a dream like that come from a child at her age at that time. Still it did scarr her a little, so she decided to completley ignore those bullies and focus on her dream. But that got too far into her head and she ended up ignoring people in general and took her dream over others. That all changed when she met Amai, after getting paired up for a '''communication project'. They got to talk a little and when Kotto talked about her dream she half expected judgemnt, but Amai said that she'll cheer her on or that she would love to hear more of her research of ancient artifects. Just that got her to warm up a little more to Amai. Cure Aura "The part that never lies, Cure Aura!" Kesshite uso o tsukanai bubun, Kyua Ōra! 決して嘘をつかない部分, キュア オーラ! Cure Aura is the yellow cure. During Kotto's transformation she brings out her Spirit PreBrace and inserts her Soul crystal as she says "Precure Spiritual Power! Release!" Her device shines and the light envelops her. Cut to her in a yellow beach looking dimensional plane, her civil clothes disapear leaving her coated in orange light. She spins in place and a magic circle forms beneath her, she skips on the circle and it forms her socks and boots. She stretches out her arms as yellow lights wraps around her wrists forming her gloves. She then claps her hands and lifts them up, rising the magic circle. Phasing completley through her, her dress apears. After wards a portal forms infront of her, and with a race start she sprints into the portal. Passing through forms her hair and it's color, along with her accsesories. After leaving the Portal she introduces herself. Category:Cures Category:Characters